Death Message
by Eradica Moonrise
Summary: Bakura's looking through his deck, and talks about the Millennium Items. It's my first story, so please read and review!


**

~ Death Message ~

**

The seven Millennium Items - Puzzle, Eye, Scales, Ankh, Torque, Rod, Ring - soon they will all be mine.  
So Malik, do we have a deal? Two God cards for two Millennium Items.  
Ready to have a Shadow Game? Or are you afraid? Good. Then let's duel. 

Death Message E. Evil. Evil is everywhere. Evil is everything. Nothing can survive without it. Good cannot exist without it. Ah, yes, Ryou. You wouldn't be here. All that would exist would be emptiness. Nothingness. Chaos. Ryou... you simple mortal... it is pointless to combat evil. It cannot be destroyed. Why don't you join me? Let it all go - friendship, love, family - and be a part of something great. No? Well it's your loss. Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. Just as simple-minded as your friends. You really have no idea of the great power your Puzzle holds. Ignorance will be your downfall. Your Yami cannot protect you from everything. Especially not your own weaknesses. See? You fail to harness the power, you lose. I win. Slifer is mine. Your Puzzle is mine. 

Death Message A. Agony. Pain. Pain is real. Pain is what brings mortals out of dreams, of illusions, and back into reality. My poor Ryou... do you remember all the times I stabbed you? You felt the agony, as you watched the blood flow out of you. I was not as cruel as you think. I was bringing you out of your denial, your fantasy, and reminded you that nothing lasts forever. Well, almost nothing. Good and evil remain to the end of time. You want to live in your happy imaginary world? You are obsessed. Addicted. It will only lead to destruction. Addiction blinds mortals, blinds them from all that's really around them. They can no longer distinguish between their wants and their needs. It makes them delusional. Isn't that right, Pegasus? You became obsessed with Cecelia. You wanted to bring her back to this realm, where you know she doesn't rightfully belong. Your Millennium eye was your only salvation. Agony is the result of addiction. You used your Eye too much. Your wants turned into needs, If you lose it, you're nothing. And guess what Pegasus? The Millennium Eye is mine now. 

Death Message T. Terror. Torturous terror. Everyone's afraid of something. Everyone has an overwhelming fear, that makes them shiver at night. That creates terrible nightmares in their sleep. What are you afraid of, Ryou? Let me search your mind. What? You're already afraid of what I might find? You fear me. You fear for your friends. Don't worry. As long as they don't cross my path, they're safe. For now. Terror leaves people defenseless, mindless, even. It manipulates people. See? I can already force you to do my bidding by threatening your friends. Time is ticking, Ryou. Tick tock. It won't be long before I possess all seven Items, and you will be powerless to stop me. Trying to be tough, are you? You can't stop me from controlling your body. Look how easy it is. Oh no, you can't deceive me. Trickery is not as effective as you think. Traps are good. Just Desserts. Too late, Shadi. You've walked right into my trap. I've gained much power from the Millennium Items that I now own. Taking your Ankh and Scales is easy. 

Death Message H. Hunt. The hunter and the hunted. How do you know which one you are? How can you be so certain? You could be both. I know I am. There are plenty who wish to prevent me from obtaining what I want. Yami, Shadi, even you, Ryou. You and your pathetic friends. But, I must admit, you have heart, and you have honor. I admit that the heart is strong. It has the power to overcome fear and evil. But, with the right moves, hearts can be corrupted. Change of Heart. Honor? Honor is no better. Honor in one man's eyes may not necessarily be honorable in another's. You cannot hide your feelings from me, Ryou. I can feel your hatred. My power grows. I sense your fear. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. You don't believe me? I may hurt you physically, but only so that you can focus on reality. Ah, Kaiba. You and your love of virtual reality. Why is that? You are rich. You possess power. What are you hiding from? What are you running away from? I see I've discovered your greatest fear. Losing Mokuba. Does he really mean that much to you? I see. Without him your life is pointless. What makes you think that? Yes. I know. The heart can be broken. Very easily, if you know where to hit. Oh dear... sorry Kaiba. I thought you were stronger than that. Oh well. Break a man's heart, and he is rendered powerless. Obelisk no longer belongs to you. 

So, Malik. Will you honor your promise? Good. Two God cards in exchange for two Items. Well Malik, I'm disappointed. I thought you were smarter than this. You really are clueless. Stupid, even, if I could call you that. Being Pharaoh might give you power, but tell me, my dear friend, what good is it if there's no world to rule?  
The seven Millennium Items - Puzzle, Eye, Scales, Ankh, Torque, Rod, Ring - I have them all.  
Guess what else. Look at my hand. Death Message E. Death Message A. Death Message T. Death Message H. 

D. E. A. T. H. Game over. I win. 

Darkness Eternal. Abandon Thy Hope. 


End file.
